Juggling
by Lacey99
Summary: JLFFChallenge 10


Juggling

Mistakes are mine, the characters are not!

JLFFC 10

Mac kissed the sleeping baby's head. She looked at her bundle of joy one last time before turning and walking out of the room. She descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Did you finally let go?" Harm handed her a mug.

"I hate this." She sipped her coffee. "And thanks to your ex-girlfriend, my first week back is turning into a nightmare."

"She's not my ex," he hurried to argue. "It was just a fling."

"What's just a fling?" Mattie rolled into the kitchen in her wheelchair.

"Whatever." Mac put the mug down. She bent down and hugged her daughter. "Have a nice day. I have to go take care of this mess." She headed for the living room where she found her briefcase before she walked to the hallway.

"Hey, Mac." Harm had followed her. "I love you."

She turned to look at him with guilt on her face. "I suck." She walked over to him and kissed him. "I love you, too."

"That's better." He smiled. "Do you want us to come take you to lunch?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled. "Very much."

"Don't let this chaos stress you out too much, okay. This is Kate's mess, and in a week or two you'll have everything sorted out." He kissed her again.

"I really do love you." She sighed. "And I really do have to go."

"See you later, tiger." He smiled flirtingly and kissed her sweetly.

Later, Mac was in her office sorting through today's cases. She had been on maternity leave for three months, and when she'd returned three days ago she was met with a fraternization case. Her replacement, Commander Caitlin Pike, had been involved with Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic while he was serving under her command. Instead of easing back into work again, Mac had been hit full force.

There was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Colonel. Can I have a word?"

Mac nodded. "Come in Commander."

Commander Caitlin Pike walked inside the room and stopped in front of Mac's desk. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking the prosecutor's deal. I'll be clearing out my stuff today."

"I see." Mac stood. "I have to say that I'm glad you decided to do this."

"I'll be kicked out of the Navy no matter what, so I don't see any reason to go through a trial." Kate glared at Mac. "What I don't understand is how you can judge me for something you've done yourself."

"Excuse me, Commander. Do you have something to say to me?" Mac asked more calmly than she felt.

"Given your history with Colonel Farrow ..."

Mac cut her off, "You've got some nerve comparing that to your situation. While it was a mistake, I was young, and I was rotating out at the time. No one was looking at me as an example of good conduct. You, however, were in charge. You were meant to be the leader, Kate."

Kate looked away. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I meant no disrespect."

Mac relaxed and took a cleansing breath. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"I find myself alone when each day is through. I was lonely, and I guess I was flattered that he was interested in me ..." Kate shrugged. "You have no idea how much I regret it."

"We all make mistakes." Mac offered a smile. "I hope you'll find some happiness, Kate."

"Like you have?" Kate shook her head. "I sincerely doubt it."

There was a knock on the door again. "Enter," Mac called out.

Petty Officer Coates opened the door. "Excuse me, ma'am. Lieutenant Vukovic is here to see you."

"Thanks Jenn. Let him in." Mac focused on Kate. "Good luck, Kate."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about before." Kate snapped to attention.

Mac watched as Kate walked out of the room, giving Lieutenant Vukovic an awkward smile on the way out.

"You wanted to see me, ma'am," Vukovic said as he strolled into her office.

"Snap to, Lieutenant!" Mac said in her best command voice. "When I ask to see you I'm expecting you to drop what you're doing and come right away, not twenty-one minutes and thirty-five second later."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I ..."

"Spare me, Lieutenant. I'm back now, and I'm expecting you to behave the same way as you did when I left three months ago. If I find this lacking in any way, I'll have you transferred before you can blink. I keep my eyes wide open all the time, so if I were you, I'd look over my shoulder before I did anything that could jeopardize your chances at improving. Am I making myself clear, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Vukovic said.

"You are dismissed!" Mac barked.

Vukovic turned and walked out the door. Mac smiled as she watched him leave.

Petty Officer Coates walked into the room. "Commander White asked me to give this to you." She handed Mac a file.

"Thanks Jenn." Mac smiled cleverly. "So, I take it that everyone heard me yelling at the Lieutenant?"

"The door was open, ma'am," Jenn confirmed.

"It sure was, Jenn." Mac rounded her desk and sat down. "It's good to be back."

Jenn nodded. "As sure as night is dark and day is light, ma'am." She offered a relieved smile. "We're all happy that you're back, ma'am."

"Thanks, Jenn."

"It's the truth, ma'am." Jenn turned to leave, but remembered something. "Oh, and ma'am, Captain Rabb is here."

"Send him in, Jenn."

Soon Harm appeared, pushing the baby stroller in front of him. "Do you think she'll ever stop calling me Captain Rabb?"

Mac laughed softly. "Probably not." She stood. "Is he asleep?"

Harm smiled when Mac came over and bent over the stroller. "He's awake."

"Hi, little man." Mac reached in and lifted her son into her arms. "I've missed you."

"Have you missed me?" Harm wondered.

"Of course." Mac walked closer to him. "I always miss you when we're not in the same room."

Pleased with what she'd said, he kissed her sweetly. "I passed Kate on the way in. She's taking the prosecutor's deal?"

"Yeah." Mac sat down in a chair and started preparing to feed little Matthew. "It's probably for the best."

Harm watched as Matthew found Mac's breast and started eating. "Probably," he agreed, as he sat down in the chair beside his wife. "I heard you yell at Vukovic."

Mac turned her face to look at him. She was smiling. "I figured that he needed a reminder on how I expect things to be."

Harm laughed softly. "You've got a way to keep me on your side."

"Are you scared of me, Harm?" she teased.

"Let's just say that I know not to get on your wrong side." He reached out a hand and touched Matthew's smaller hand. The baby grabbed a hold on his father's thumb, and Mac smiled.

Harm smiled back. "I think you're juggling work and baby just fine."

"I'm happy." Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I'm happy too." He kissed her again. "Because you're mine."

Mac's smile widened. "And don't you forget it."

"I never will." He put his arm around her shoulder, and together they watched as their own little miracle ate.

The end


End file.
